itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Willem Fossoway
Lord Willem Fossoway is the head of the Green apple Fossoways of New Barrel, the Son of Lord Garth and Lady Alyssa, husband to Lady Appleton, father of a young son Garlan. A reckless youth, he returned a serious young man to depose his cruel brother Garth. Appearance Wild mousy brown hair, grey eyes. Slim, and a light stubble. History Once upon a time the eldest son two, of Lord Garth Fossoway was a vain, dissolute, wine sodden wretch, loved only by his mother, scorned by the world. Despite the efforts of his overly proud and honorable father, Willem refused to conform. Instead of training to be a knight, (though not slacking with a sword by any stretch) he preferred to slog it out with smallfolk in archery contests, which he won without fail everytime. Other times he would slip out of the castle to hunt from dusk until dawn, one man against nature, yet was able to navigate his way back. Eventually, his father had enough. Exiling him from his lands, disinheriting him in favour of his much more serious (and much more cruel) younger brother Garth II. Spurning the cold of the wall, Willem found himself embroiled in the heat of endless war in Essos at just 16, squiring first in the war of seven banners and later leading one of the most brutal mercenary companies in resulting wars between free cities. Seeing the political turmoil in the so called free cities, Willem decided that only a just lord could be trusted to rule. Seeing the quarreling and barbarism of mercenaries, who decided that only true men of quality should lead. Faced with atrocity, Willem found he had a heart, and the shallow young man turned into a deep thinking warrior of conscience. Though he would end up in trouble many times, Willem earned the trust of his men by navigating (or shooting) his way out of trouble Then, on his 26th birthday, a chance to prove his redemption. After his fathers death a year before, his brother Garth had proved a vile and cruel lord; neglectful, quick to wrath, without the common touch. The aldermen of New Barrel and Appleton begged for his return. Avoiding assassins, Willem returned home..with a new wife and army at his back, the lovely lady Genna Appleton from neighboring Applebees keep. With his supporters deserting him, Garth II fled with his mercenary followers into the woods, where he continues to harass and curse his brother. His time will come. Now, years later, peace has largely returned, and Willem has proved to be a serious minded, dutiful lord, loyal to his wife with a young son (Garlan) aged one. He must beware of trouble however; hence why he practices archery everyday, training up a fine corp of irregular troops. And he is stil forever on the hunt..this time for more than deer. Timeline 350 AC: Willem is born to Lord Garth and lady Alyssa Vyrwell 352: Younger brother Garth is born. Many other siblings are born over the next 10 years too, yet none live past 10, driving Willem to drink and fool around by age 16 366-376: Exile in Essos 376: Return, drive out Garth with help from Appletons. Marries Lady Genna Appleton 378: Son Garlan is born Household -Lord Garth Fossoway, his father-375 -Lady Alyssa Vyrwell, his mother (died 366) -His younger brother Garth, currently disgraced and exiled bandit (aged 28) -Lady Genna Appleton, Lord Willems wife (aged 22) -Their son Garlan (2) '''NPCs: '''Martyn, his low born comrade in arms from Essos and master at arms -Gift: Martially adept -Belicho, ex-quartermaster in Essos, now Castellan and unofficial second to Willem -Gift: Acumen Recent Events Category:House Fossoway of New Barrel